


士兵之爱

by lllllollipo



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllllollipo/pseuds/lllllollipo
Kudos: 2





	士兵之爱

“把枪擦亮，同志。”

阿易转过头去，说话的男人已经往前走了，留下一副微躬的背，被微弱的油灯在墙上烘出高大而歪斜的影子。

这与鹿兆鹏在营地中的地位形成一种互文，带着讽刺意味的。他发号施令，但手下的人颇有微词。他们在入夜后据在篝火旁窃窃私语，那些不怀好意的字句像纷飞的火星，落在地上烧出一小片污黑。

太阳升起来，篝火凉了，那片污黑被军靴践踏，如同人们用言语去分割鹿兆鹏三个字，支离破碎的鹿兆鹏躺在成千上百的镜片里，每一片镜片都供人把玩，反射出一个真假不明的故事。

阿易喜欢听故事，在更久以前，大傻会用浓重的乡音给他讲牛郎织女，讲沉香救母。后来大傻死了，没人再给他讲故事。他于是贪恋那些只在夜晚发光的镜片，镜片里的鹿兆鹏赤身裸体，人们说起他的出身，他不讨喜的妻子，他喜欢男人。

他们坚信鹿兆鹏和上头的人睡过，否则不会调他来做长官。他不穿军服，穿藏青的长袍，泛着旧白。高原风烈，给所有跳动的生命都蒙上一层灰，鹿兆鹏的长袍例外，素净得没有一丝生气。

他笑起来倒很温和，总带着歉意，那歉意在其他人看来也是虚伪的证明。那么他的威严是否也是伪装？他的每一道军令都不容置喙，即使在笑，眼睛眯着，每一个字都在书卷里泡过，体面又好听。他告诫阿易夜间不要在营里随意行走，并不叫阿易的名，仅仅称呼同志。

后来阿易想，鹿兆鹏的心里有一架永不停歇的钟，每一个接口都严丝合缝，他和其他人只是其中一个小零件，只是“同志”。谁来摇动钟摆并不重要，就像究竟是谁脱掉鹿兆鹏的长袍，谁把他按在桌子上操，对他而言也不重要。

阿易用袖子来回蹭着他的枪，篝火可以把流言烤热，但无法温暖武器。这是战壕，人人自危，人人在炮火中疲于奔命，又无所事事。生与死的边界像昼夜一样不再分明，有时抱着枪睡去，宁愿这是无忧无虑的长眠。也许鹿兆鹏也一样，阿易望着微暝的星空想。他在深夜尤为清醒，年少受过的酷练如同浸入他血液的兴奋剂。他见过鹿兆鹏的长袍，不再干净，鹿兆鹏躺在上面，或者趴着，精液把他的身子和袍子都染湿，成了昏暗的营房中最深的色块。鲜亮的是鹿兆鹏的呻吟，哑着嗓子，听不出情绪。阿易见识过眠花宿柳的地头，鹿兆鹏的叫声不一样，沾上情欲也不够湿润，只是让干燥的荒原多了一丝潮意。阿易站在窗外，那丝潮意从窗缝中飞出，渐渐消散。

第二天，鹿兆鹏戴了一条围巾，经过阿易的时候，照常温和地嘱咐他，问他来了十几天习惯了没有。阿易似笑非笑，抬起眼打量鹿兆鹏，像打量一尊脆弱的佛。

“挺好的，长官。”阿易说，“就是睡不好，老有猫叫。”

“是吗？”他的长官笑了笑，“军营怎么会有猫？”

猫成了他们之间的隐语，到阿易亲自踏入那一片昏暗之中，他还在想着猫的事。这里上上下下几百号人，都有谁见过那只猫呢？甚至如同他现在这样，把猫的皮一层层褪掉，踢在一边。鹿兆鹏埋在被褥中，后方物资艰难，那被褥已经有了些许霉味。鹿兆鹏伸手去够地上的衣服，似乎是想拿来垫在身下。阿易环胸，居高临下，用目光嘲讽他的讲究劲。窗外有隐隐的沉响，不知道是春雷还是炮火。

后来也如同第一回，阿易在彻底进入鹿兆鹏的身体之前，总爱先拿目光强奸他，逡巡着，嘲笑着。他的军服熨帖又挺括，和鹿兆鹏治下歪瓜裂枣的民兵不一样。阿易来的第一天，鹿兆鹏笑着同他握手。“组织把你派来，对我们是极大的帮助。”阿易没有完全脱下裤子，他抽开皮带，从后面勒住鹿兆鹏的脖子，粗粝的皮革和嫩弱的皮肤相摩擦，鹿兆鹏的喉间发出一种濒死的声响，很微弱，但是是快活的。阿易听得出来。他一瞬松手，又旋即收紧，然后慢慢伏下身子，提醒鹿兆鹏他们初见的情形。

“长官，看来组织派我来，主要是帮你。”

他们没有叫过彼此的姓名。阿易成了鹿兆鹏体内那座大钟上有用又趁手的一环，他可以蛰伏三天三夜只为送出一枚精准的子弹。而在深夜，高悬的残月让所有人都倦怠，去梦里寻找欢声笑语的昨天或明天，只有他们两人活在今天。阿易让鹿兆鹏所有的五感都在此刻炸开，在他身上宣告仅此一夜的主权，宣告他们还活着。

当第一缕日光冲破层云唤醒每只灰头土脸的生灵，他们则死去。鹿兆鹏慷慨激昂地念诵每一个壮阔的字眼，革命二字操纵着他的躯壳，他是最虔诚的信徒，为主义而死。阿易有时在鹿兆鹏的声音里沉浮，好像自己被他牵着往前，鹿兆鹏许诺他们一片亮堂堂的天地，和原上铺天盖日的叆叇不同。但那又仿佛只是蛊惑，是谎言，没有人说得准明天何时来，是做壮士还是尸体。

阿易恍惚被鹿兆鹏欺骗。他记得人生中第一次被骗。大傻给他治病，把家传的白玉胭脂盒典当了，他问起，只说是丢了。他打听到当铺所在，用一把菜刀杀了所有人。那枚白玉胭脂盒却并未物归原主。他把它埋在后院。

大傻死后，他挖出了胭脂盒，依旧完好无损。他把它摔碎在大傻的坟前，回敬他的恩情与谎言。

鹿兆鹏赤身裸体躺在他身下，月光透过腥锈与腐臭照进来，他的背晃出朦胧的水光，像白玉胭脂盒，软的，在肉欲的折磨下烧毁，清晨拼凑如常。夜里又被阿易弄碎，如此反复。他们会用一些其他的东西，手边有什么就拿什么。鹿兆鹏的讲究在他面前体无完肤，一个不见天日的战壕里有多少能让鹿兆鹏痛苦和快乐的物件，阿易心里有数。有一次是枪。多的子弹散在枕边，剩下的被鹿兆鹏含在嘴里，汗水与津液一起浇灌。阿易用那柄枪夺走了无数的生命，只让鹿兆鹏一个人快乐过，混着伤口与鲜血的快乐。

他也要让鹿兆鹏痛苦，他管控鹿兆鹏每一波高潮，拿过他白天刚起的稿子，叫他念来听。鹿兆鹏的眼神是恨的，恨中映出屈辱与迷茫。阿易心想，原来鹿兆鹏也不知道明天在哪。最终还是屈服，在欢吟中依旧是那种蛊惑人心的语调，只是稍微拉长了些，“……一扫封建腐朽，今日我后辈当奋起直追……我们虽然身处古都旧地，但我们的思想不能陈旧，我们一定要让每一个人听到我们学子的心跳……”

阿易一怔，下意识埋头，悬在鹿兆鹏上方，隔着一方污浊的空气，他似乎听见了鹿兆鹏的心跳。他们在彼此的胸膛内互相找寻生的讯号，靠床事拉扯出一个虚无缥缈的明天。他们背对背睡去，阿易睁着眼，听见身后的声音。猫在啜泣，泪水湮灭于亘古不变的黄土。鹿兆鹏为什么哭？阿易像等待扣下扳机那一刻，耐心地等待答案到来。这里是鹿兆鹏的高原，麦浪下是鲜红的血脉，他的脚钳进去，他无法离开。他生于此处，长于此处，在焦急奔走中揣想它的明天，但明天他也许就将埋葬于此。这里是他的襁褓，他的坟冢，他的故土难离。阿易打了个寒颤，似乎把破碎的镜片找齐了，一个哭泣的鹿兆鹏在镜中注视着他。

那些从黑夜深处长出的东西，滑腻的，餍足的，魂销蚀骨的，居然有了一个去处，而且相比鹿兆鹏口中的明天，似乎更易触碰。这太荒唐。他们不谈生死，不谈胜败，徒劳于进攻与撤退，辗转于战场与床榻。鹿兆鹏不再写稿，学生送来几本诗集慰劳前线，在战壕里传阅，很快就翻烂了。他们所有人在跃动的诗篇里沉沉睡去，又缓缓苏醒，等待下一声号角。

鹿兆鹏不再叫他同志，他也不叫他长官，称呼消弭在深夜的潮水中。只有一次。有一次，鹿兆鹏依然背对他，轻轻喊：“阿易”。他一愣，只嗯了一声，好像半梦半醒。半天没有人说话，只是沉默。后来阿易觉得自己真的要睡去了，鹿兆鹏说：“明天早上援军就来了。”

阿易没动，鹿兆鹏像熟读了那些诗集，只说了一句诗中的话，“把枪擦亮。”

【FIN】


End file.
